


【柱斑】杳杳

by hanshanvst



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanvst/pseuds/hanshanvst
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 14





	【柱斑】杳杳

苍苍竹林寺，杳杳钟声晚。

――《送灵澈上人》

清晨的阳光透过树林，洒落在这座林间的木制小院中。温暖的阳光透过窗户，星星点点地落在了床上，洒下了一片金点，为床上熟睡的人镀上了一层金边。阳光的照耀让床上的人有些不适，无意识地嘟囔了几下后，床上依旧沉浸在睡梦中的人将盖在身上的被子往上一扯，不仅挡住了阳光，顺便还把自己整个人缩到了被子里，团成了一大团。

千手柱间一进来就看到了这个场景，不由地轻笑一声，坐到了床边。他拉开窗帘本来就是因为不想打扰宇智波斑的好梦，想让斑自己醒过来。没想到他做好早饭一上来，就看见斑整出了这么个睡姿，真是让他哭笑不得。

不过，也该叫斑起床了，不然早饭凉了就不好吃了。千手柱间想到这里，伸出手把宇智波斑盖到脸上的被子拉下来，这让宇智波斑不满地挥手，打了他一下。千手柱间有些无奈地笑了笑，然后伸手摸了摸爱人的头，轻声说道：

“斑，起床了。”

宇智波斑睁开眼，有些迷糊地看了千手柱间一眼，又闭上眼睛，嘟囔着：

“困……再让我睡会……”

千手柱间看着无意识撒娇的爱人，瞬间屈服了，心软成了一汪水，什么话都说不出来了。再说，斑现在的情况，多睡一会也好。想到这里，千手柱间妥协了，看着赖床的爱人，宠溺地说道：

“那好吧，那我去把早餐热一热端上来，你再睡会。”

“嗯……”

“有什么特别想吃的吗？我再给你做点。”

“唔……豆皮寿司……”

“好好，你好好休息。”

千手柱间不由轻笑，斑这个爱好还真是万年不变，本来害怕对牙齿不好，不想让他吃太多甜食，最近削减了甜食量，看来这个计划还是算了，他还是去研究一下健齿的牙膏吧。

慢慢走下楼，来到厨房，将做豆皮寿司的材料准备好，千手柱间开始为爱人准备食物。这间林中小屋是千手柱间带着宇智波斑隐居后搭建的，两层小别墅自带院子，非常适合挑剔的宇智波居住。虽然斑并不在意这些，但是千手柱间只想给他最好的。

当初带着宇智波斑隐居时，他看着自己强大无比的爱人，用双手一点点在爱人的建议下地建出了这个小院，这个他和斑之后的家。

他爱宇智波斑爱到灵魂深处，他希望宇智波斑能够一辈子幸福安康，所以，他无法原谅伤害了斑的人，包括他自己。但是，宇智波斑亲口说，他不怪他。

但是，千手柱间无法原谅自己曾经的过错，所以，他只能加倍地对斑好，希望能够让斑更加快乐。但是，他这样无休止的宠溺倒是惯出了斑的小性子，让斑偶尔对着他撒娇，而他完全无法抵抗。

当然，他也乐见其成。

斑前几十年的人生过的太苦了，他只想将他泡在蜜罐里，让他再也不受一点委屈。

千手柱间将早饭放到盘子里，端上二楼。一推开房门，就见到睡得安详的宇智波斑。千手柱间轻轻一笑，把餐盘放到床头柜上，搬了椅子坐在床边看着赖床的人。不一会儿，来自食物的香气就让躺在床上的人抽了抽鼻子，像一只小猫一样往食物方向蹭去。千手柱间见状，开口道：

“斑斑，起来了，我做了你最喜欢的豆皮寿司哦！”

在最喜欢的食物的诱惑下，宇智波斑睁开了朦胧的睡眼，抬头看向千手柱间，迷迷糊糊地说道：

“柱间……我饿了……”

千手柱间宠溺地看着宇智波斑，帮助他撑起身体，靠在床头。动作间宇智波斑身上的被子滑下，露出白皙细腻的身体。千手柱间将宇智波斑扶好靠在床头，拿过一旁的衣物为宇智波斑穿上，遮盖住那隆起的腹部。

宇智波斑已经怀孕五个月了。

当初来自异世的千手长夜大闹婚礼后，千手柱间发现了宇智波斑的假死，为此愤怒万分。当时宇智波斑因为特殊原因怀孕，但暴怒的千手柱间只想将他留下，所以不顾一切地囚禁他。那个时候，怀孕了的斑在他的囚禁中不断地被调教身体。他那个时候根本没管其他，只顾着将自身的阴暗面发泄在斑身上，对斑的身体造成了严重的影响，根本无法逆转。

他对于斑，对于那两个孩子，都有着难言的愧疚，即使斑不断地对他说没关系，他还是无法原谅那个时候丧心病狂的自己。

何况最后，还是斑将他带了出来。

从那个时候起，他就发誓，他再也不会伤害宇智波斑。

可没想到的是，在他们隐居不久，也许是拜托了责任的日子太过于舒心，没过多久宇智波斑就怀孕了。对此，千手柱间一脸懵逼。要知道，伽罗和雷音都十几岁，可以独当一面了，这十几年来他们生活照常，那个运动也相当频繁，可是也没有在怀孕啊！他都以为那两个孩子的出生是特例了，谁知道又给他来这一出。

这可把千手柱间给急坏了。要知道，宇智波斑怀伽罗和雷音时可没少吃苦头，他可不希望斑再受苦。可惜，他败退在自家爱人和女儿儿子的眼神攻击下，不得不将“体外培育”这几个字咽下，遵从爱人希望自己孕育孩子的意愿，尽心尽力地照顾怀孕的爱人。

生前一胎时，前几个月宇智波斑都处于死亡状态，后几个月又被抽干了体力。所以千手柱间不太了解斑的孕期反应。结果怀孕前三个月，宇智波斑的反应那叫一个大，吃什么吐什么，还没有胃口，短短几天就瘦了一大截，把千手柱间辛辛苦苦养出来的肉削了个一干二净。这可让千手柱间心疼坏了，每天都想着办法为宇智波斑补充营养。好在怀孕前期过去后，宇智波斑的胃口就好了起来，这让千手柱间欣慰不已。

看着开心地吃着自己准备的食物的斑，千手柱间只觉得岁月静好。

他穷极一生所追求的，就是现在的生活。

天知道，千手柱间有多么感谢千手长夜的到来，他无法想像，如果没有千手长夜，他和斑会走到什么样的境地。他的斑，是不是就会被那个黑漆漆的东西利用到死，才发现自己的梦想是一个谎言？

每当想到这里，他就恨不得将那个黑漆漆的东西和那些排挤斑的人碎尸万段。

他捧在心尖上呵护，连自己都舍不得骂一句重话的人，就被他们这样排挤，直到绝望疯狂。

所以，他不再去理会那些人，他会保护木叶，但却不会再纵容任何人。

他千手柱间这一生，对的起亲人，对得起家族，对得起自己辛辛苦苦建立起的村子，却唯独对不起宇智波斑，对不起自己唯一的爱人。

所以，就让他自私一回，让他放下一切，去陪伴宇智波斑吧。

千手柱间看着吃完饭终于精神了起来的宇智波斑，微微一笑。他走过去为爱人穿好衣服，将他抱起，走下了楼。

怀孕期间，还是多晒晒太阳比较好。

宇智波斑轻轻地抱住千手柱间，让男人将他抱上楼。

他们隐居的日子说短也短，说长也长。这些日子柱间对他无微不至的照顾让他有些开心的同时，也升起了一丝不满。

他才不是易碎品呢！为什么不但是柱间，连伽罗和雷音都对此小心翼翼的！

中午的时候，两个孩子来看他们，那种对他，尤其是对他的肚子那种慎重的态度让他有些憋屈。柱间一向照顾他，这些日子不过是过头些也就算了。他女儿那个能够火烧峡谷，打得敌人屁滚尿流，人称“烈焰女王”的爆脾气也能这么小心？还有他那个变革者的儿子，怼起人来一个顶三的家伙，居然也这样？他才没有那么弱呢！！！

是时候让柱间知道自己的厉害了！怀孕五个月已经可以那个了，他要让柱间知道，自己才不是易碎品！！

想到这里，宇智波斑心一横，在千手柱间将自己放在床上时一个用力，将男人压在身下。

“柱间，五个月已经可以了，我很想要，你，行吗？”

千手柱间看着压在他身上的爱人，只觉得欲火焚身。要知道，自从斑怀孕，他们已经五个月没做了，这对于之前每一天都折腾好几次的他们来说，都有些难耐。现在看到自家爱人这个诱惑自己的样子，他哪里还能忍得住！！！！

但是，千手柱间看了一眼宇智波斑的腹部，还是得小心一点的。想到这里，千手柱间伸出手，退去了宇智波斑身上宽松的衣物。怀孕并没有让宇智波斑身材走样，反而因为隆起的腹部而多了一股母性的光辉。而对于千手柱间来说，只要是宇智波斑这个人，无论男女，无关身材，他都无法不起欲望。

随着宇智波斑的身体完全袒露，千手柱间的呼吸有些急促了起来，他确实很想念之前夜夜笙歌的时光，何况面对宇智波斑，他总是情难自禁。

宇智波斑跨坐在千手柱间身上衣物被剥下，雪白的身体完全赤裸地暴露在男人面前。男人伸出手，一把握住瑟缩在两条雪白的大腿中间的粉嫩物体。弱点被掌握让宇智波斑微微一颤，随着千手柱间的抚弄发出无助的呻吟，身体颤抖着，大腿内侧雪白细腻的皮肤不由自主地蹭着男人的手背，想要摩擦被柱间握在手中的粉嫩物体。雪白的胸膛上粉色的小点立起，被斑自己白皙的双手按压着，变得红肿。

千手柱间不断抚慰着手里的东西，引得宇智波斑喘息连连，不断地发出呻吟，眼中闪烁着泪光，脚趾不断地蜷起，明显被快感折磨得无法控制。他的身体因为多年前囚禁调教的缘故，变得比常人更为敏感，不动情还好，一旦动情，这敏感过度的身体让他在床上吃尽了苦头。更何况对象还是拥有仙人体，持久力惊人的千手柱间，这让他在床上总是输家，只能被干到哭泣求饶。

随着快感渐渐叠加，下身的粉嫩物体开始颤抖，濒临高潮。宇智波斑呻吟着，双手颤抖着撑着千手柱间宽厚的胸膛，再也没有精力去安慰自己胸前的红豆。雪白的双腿夹着男人健壮的腰腹，细腻的皮肤在衣物上摩擦着。随着千手柱间一个重力的按压，宇智波斑昂起头，哭泣呻吟，大脑一片空白，身体被高潮的快感掌控，双腿颤抖着，射了柱间一身，后面樱色的小口也随着高潮流出了透明的液体。

感受到腰腹处的衣服渐渐被浸湿，千手柱间轻轻一笑，将骑在身上高潮失神的爱人扶起，平放在床上。宇智波斑还没走出刚才的余韵，就见到千手柱间站起身，看到男人衣服上满是自己射出的奶白色液体，顿时羞愧地恨不得把自己埋起来。过了这么多年，他还是不习惯在柱间面前这样，他平时明明是非常坦荡的，但是面对柱间，不知道为什么就害羞了起来。

千手柱间脱下沾染了爱人体液的衣物，赤裸地站在爱人面前。看着宇智波斑害羞的反应，他只觉得有趣极了。他真是爱死了宇智波斑的一举一动。目光扫过沾着奶白色液体的雪白身躯，那雪白的身体上星星点点的白液让那具身体更加诱人，胸口处的两颗红豆颤颤巍巍地，惹人怜爱。白皙细腻的腿间粉色的一团可爱至极，刚刚释放完的粉嫩的东西还沾着一些白液，让人更想把玩。千手柱间的目光定在了瑟缩着吐着透明液体的樱色小口上，微笑着伸入一指。

“呜……呜……柱间……想要你……”

千手柱间看着那粉色的小口，毕竟五个月没做了，这里紧致至极，他可不想伤到斑，所以必须做好扩张。

“啊……啊……呜嗯……柱间……快点进来……啊啊……”

好不容易把扩张做好，宇智波斑已经是泣不成声，千手柱间心疼地吻了吻爱人的额头，将人从床上抱起，让他背靠着自己，双腿大开的坐在男人身上。

千手柱间将一只手放在宇智波斑的腹部，轻轻地抚摸着雪白的肚皮，然后让自己的巨物抵在那樱色的留水的小口上，低头吻了吻斑雪白的颈窝，让斑放松身体，然后一把冲入那湿滑紧致的体内。

“啊啊啊啊……柱间……呜……柱间……”

千手柱间搂紧不断呜咽着的宇智波斑，心疼地安慰着：

“斑，斑，我在，放松，放松。”

听到柱间的安慰，宇智波斑开始努力放松，过了一会，他轻轻点头，示意可以了。随即，狂风暴雨的冲击让他不断颤抖呻吟，泪水因为快感不断流出。柱间相当地熟悉他的身体，每一下都攻击着他的敏感点。宇智波斑呜咽着，快感侵蚀着他的理智，下身的粉嫩因为强烈的快感而被干到高潮，不断喷出奶白色的液体。

“呜呜……啊……啊……柱间……！”

忽然，一股强烈至极的快感从体内涌出，和柱间干着他造成的快感交织，让他无法克制地失禁。淡黄色的尿液从下身喷出，宇智波斑失神地瘫倒在千手柱间怀里，双腿打颤，两眼迷茫。千手柱间也被宇智波斑突如其来绞紧的小口刺激地缴械，顾及着斑怀孕的身体，他在高潮来临之际抽出巨物，射在了宇智波斑的腿间。

宽大的手掌拂过隆起的雪白肚皮，按上了突起的小拳头。看来是小家伙抗议了。千手柱间看着失神的无力倒在他怀里的宇智波斑，笑着对宇智波斑隆起的腹部说道：

“调皮！”

刚说完，肚子里的小家伙仿佛抗议一样又动了动，让宇智波斑再一次高潮，后穴不断收缩，喷出透明的液体，双腿之间的粉嫩也颤抖着吐出白液。

千手柱间不断抚摸着隆起的肚子，安抚脾气暴烈的小家伙，疏解着宇智波斑的身体。好不容易安抚好小家伙，千手柱间看着累到睡着了的宇智波斑，无奈地摇了摇头，将他抱去浴室，清理身体。

等一切结束后，千手柱间慢慢地为宇智波斑盖上被子，将他搂入怀中。

感受到自己还未消下去的欲火和精神的兄弟，千手柱间长叹一声。

美人何杳杳，良夜独漫漫。


End file.
